


Stop Pretending to Suck

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [131]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auston is still a Leaf, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Maybe you should stop pretending to suck for his benefit.” Dylan replied, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them.“Trust me,” Mitch grinned at Dylan before rolling his eyes, “I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit.”“Ew.” Connor muttered, face crinkling up.
Relationships: Mitch Marner & Dylan Strome & Connor McDavid, Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: Tumblr Prompts [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Kudos: 47





	Stop Pretending to Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Teen Wolf

Dylan didn’t like Auston Matthews, and he really didn’t like the person Mitch Marner turned into around Auston Matthews. Dylan had know Mitch forever, they grew up together. It took Mitch becoming friends with Connor for them to become friends, but Dylan soon learned that there was no one better than Mitchy. He was so smart. He was the best person that Dylan knew. He was planning on going to Med School so that he could join Doctors Without Borders. 

“Who does that??” Dylan had asked Connor countless times.

“Mitch Marner.” Connor always replied with a shrug and a smile.

The three of them shared an apartment close to campus so they knew the day Mitch met Auston. He had come home with a dazed look on his face before telling them that he ran into the Maple Leafs’ Auston Matthews, who had asked if he wanted to get coffee sometime. And they were happy for him.

Now, a couple months into the relationship, Dylan had a hard time being one-on-one with Auston. It wasn’t like Matthews was overtly rude. It was more...Mitch made himself less everything around Auston and that pissed Dylan off. Because Mitch was loud, and smart, and lit up every room he was in and Dylan didn’t like when Mitch toned it down.

Dylan and Connor got home to find Mitch parked on the couch, bowl of his chocolate chip ice cream soup in his lap and pretending to be interested in the Shopping Channel but was really just staring at the wall above the tv.

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked, letting his backpack fall on the ground next to him before joining Mitchy on the couch.

“Nothing.” Mitch shook his head and attempted to smile.

“Don’t even think about it.” Dylan glared. Maybe Auston bought the act Mitch tried to sell, but he and Connor knew better.

“I just….I don’t know if I’m enough for Auston.” Mitch replied after a minute, looking down at his bowl, “Like I’m just a placeholder until something better comes along.”

“There’s no one better than you.” Connor replied, eyeing the ice cream wearily and wondered what number bowl Mitch was on, “And if Auston doesn’t see that, then that’s his loss.”

“How do I get him to see that, though?” Mitch asked, setting his bowl on the coffee table. Out of anyone else, that question would have seemed conceited, but Mitch really was the perfect fit for Auston and anyone who looked at them knew that.

“Maybe you should stop pretending to suck for his benefit.” Dylan replied, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them.

“Trust me,” Mitch grinned at Dylan before rolling his eyes, “I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit.”

“Ew.” Connor muttered, face crinkling up.

“I’m just saying,” Dylan ignored Connor and pushed Mitch’s hair out of face, “you hold so much of yourself back when you’re around Auston. Just… let it go.”

“But every time I’ve done that before, it chased the guy away.” Mitch reached for the ice cream bowl again only to have Connor swoop it away.

“If he can’t handle ‘Full Mitchy’ he’s not worth it.” Connor replied, frowning at the near empty bowl. Mitch had a nutrition plan that he followed to a t - almost as bad as Connor did his own plan - and this was definitely not the first bowl of ice cream he had had today... because when Connor left that morning there wasn’t even any ice cream in the freezer.

“Marns,” Dylan added, “if he doesn’t like you as you, then he’s not worth your time.”

Mitch sniffed and Connor let him take the ice cream bowl back and didn’t say anything as Mitch finished off the ice cream and let Dylan change the channel to Man vs Food.

“Dylan’s right, you know.” Connor spoke after a couple minutes, “If he doesn’t like you as you then he’s a jackass who isn’t worth your time.”

Mitch gave a smile and tilted over, leaning against Dylan and setting the now empty bowl on the coffee table.

“I know.” he whispered, “But that doesn’t mean I’m not scared. I really like him.”

“We know you do.” Connor nodded, “No matter what happens, we will always have your back.”


End file.
